


Damsel in Distress

by Squishy91



Series: My sterek world [1]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Snarky Stiles, Stiles kidnapped, oneshot short, stiles talks shit gets hit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 21:12:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7122766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squishy91/pseuds/Squishy91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles got kidnapped. Check.<br/>Pack are coming to save him. Check.<br/>Don't annoy captors into beating him almost to death before the cavalry arrives.... Oops?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damsel in Distress

**Author's Note:**

> Random one shot musings but forgive the lack of actual sass

“I am not a damsel in distress!” Stiles snarled.

His captor laughed and tightened the rope. Ok this situation looks pretty damsel in distress but it isn’t ok? He’s just tied to a post. By a lot of rope around his middle. And he may have seen this scene in an old western. But they didn’t make him a damsel in distress alright?

Stiles glanced around the empty warehouse and its dirt floors, it was pretty dirty, dank and boring. The windows were set high in the walls and only let in grimy flickers of sunlight. Hold on. That flicker was a shadow passing a window.

“oh come on guys!’ he exclaimed loudly. “You can’t do this to me! Where is your empathy for my male pride?” He lolled his head to the side to glare at the three men who were holding him hostage.

He’d nicknamed them Chattie, Broodie and Ugg. Ugg only seemed to talk in single syllables like a caveman, stiles found it endearing.

“Now I know you weres heal fast but I’m human and I don’t. So c’mon make it look like I put up a fight at least!” his head banged against the steal pole he was tied to. Ow. “Think about how this looks for me, yeah? No bruises, no broken bones and hell no awkward rope burn to explain to my dad! I’ve had dates where I’ve ended up more beaten than this!”

Ugg snorted and glared to his way.

“See? He understand my pain! So how about it big guy? Gimmie the ol’ work over so I look impressive?” Ugg stood up and lumbered his way and suddenly this plan wasn’t so great.

“Hey!” Talkie called out. “Don’t hurt the hostage no matter how annoying he is. We need him in one piece.” Ugg just grunted affirmative and turned back to the fire. Hmm. That wouldn’t work.

“Oh c’mon! I was going to get a real impressive scar to show the ladies! Or the guys you never know.” Another shadow joined the first near the roof. “Actually I do know. Wanna beat it out of me? I hear that’s fun.”

“Do you want us to kill you?” Broodie looked over under some impressive brows.

“Oh no I’m sure my pack would object to that,” He grinned insolently before transforming into a look of contemplative confusion. “Actually you know what? Our alpha did offer to rip my throat out once.”

“Alright I’m going to check the perimeter. Hostage trade is in an hour,” Talkie scowled at the tied up man before storming toward the side door but not before a parting shot. “Don’t kill ‘im. Make sure he can walk. And if he doesn’t shut up break is teeth.”

The door closed behind him and broodie joined Ugg by the pole both smirking at the bound stiles.

“Not for nothin’ you keep looking at me like that and I’m gonna start thinking I’m getting laid.”

Stiles smirked until two fists hit him in the chest and stomach. He tried to pull in a breath but his body wasn’t cooperating.

A crashing resounded in the empty warehouse and glass fell like rain around stiles as his enraged pack landed behind the two goons. In a matter of seconds they were laid out and Derek was pulling the rope from stiles.

“You keep looking at me like that and I know I’m getting laid.” Stiles smirked breathily as Derek pulled away the last of the rope.

“Of course you are,” Derek muttered. “I did save the damsel in distress.”


End file.
